Friendship, Are We?
by RainKim
Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Itu yang Jungkook dan Taehyung yakini selama lima tahun kebersamaan mereka. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka ternyata menyimpan perasaan lebih yang sama. Dan kejadian yang tak terduga akhirnya menguak segalanya. TaeKook/VKook. Rated M. RnR?


**Friendship, Are We?**

.

A **TaeKook** Fanfiction by **Rain**

.

 **Warning**! Rate M for mature content, bad languange, NC (ngga hot), etc.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan dua sahabat karib beda tabiat yang sangat fenomenal di Universitas Seoul ini? Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa primadona yang pendiam dari jurusan seni dan si _playboy_ Kim Taehyung dari jurusan arsitektur.

Mereka itu kemana-mana selalu terlihat bersama. Menempel seperti amplop dan perangko, melengkapi seperti dua sisi koin dan tak terpisahkan seperti lubang hidung dan upil, _ewwh_.

Intinya mereka itu dekat, dekat sekali. Bahkan kedekatan mereka melebihi kedekatan pasangan ketua BEM dan kapten basket, Yoongi-Jimin serta Dosen Kimia dan Dokter klinik kampus, Namjoon-Seokjin.

Tapi, jika ada yang bilang kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, baik Jungkook ataupun Taehyung pasti akan langsung menyangkalnya.

"Kami ini sahabat!" itu yang selalu mereka katakan, walaupun dalam hati mereka tak ada yang tau pasti kebenarannya.

Awal pertemanan mereka adalah saat SMA. Dulu mulanya mereka justru adalah rival. Bersaing memperebutkan hati seorang gadis bernama Im Yoona.

Bugh!

"Ku bilang jauhi Yoona noona, bangsat!" entah siapa yang memulai, namun kini Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah baku hantam di atas atap sekolah sore itu. Jungkook yang tadi berseru, melempar bogem mentahnya ke arah wajah tampan Taehyung.

Pemuda yang rambutnya di semir oranye itu berdecih, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan balas memukul Jungkook di pelipis. "Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir, brengsek! Yoona noona itu sudah pasti memilihku."

Jungkook jatuh tersungkur, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "percaya diri sekali kau." Hendak kembali membalas Taehyung namun seseorang menyeruak ke tengah mereka dan menghalangi pukulannya.

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan kalian ini, hah?!" pemuda yang melerai itu adalah Jimin. Meski bertubuh kecil dan berwajah mirip mochi, tapi Jimin dengan tampang marah cukup menyeramkan juga. Buktinya Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung bungkam, meski mereka tetap melayangkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Jimin berdecak kesal. Menarik keduanya mendekati pagar pembatas. "Kalian lihat kesana." Pemuda Park menunjuk ke arah pinggir lapangan, "yang sejak tadi kalian ributkan itu hanyalah pepesan kosong. Wanita yang kalian perebutkan bahkan tengah sibuk menarik perhatian pemuda lain di bawah sana."

Memang benar yang Jimin katakan. Di bawah sana, nampak sosok Yoona tengah mendekati ketua osis sekaligus kapten tim basket yang tampan dan bertubuh atletis dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Jungkook dan Taehyung lantas mendengus, mereka dibodohi seorang gadis rupanya.

"Sudah jelas?" Jimin bertanya sarkas. Menepak pelipis Jungkook yang memar dan juga sudut bibir Taehyung yang sobek, membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan. "Sekarang salaman, minta maaf. Berbaikan dan jadilah teman."

Keduanya nampak enggan, namun tatapan Jimin yang bak kucing mengintai tikus membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook perlahan mengulurkan tangan mereka ragu.

"Maaf ya, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya. Mari berteman, Taehyung."

Dan begitulah, mereka jadi akrab setelahnya. Semakin akrab di tahun berikutnya dan bertambah dekat saat masuk kuliah. Bedanya, jika Jungkook menjadi lebih tertutup dan acuh pada lawan jenisnya, Taehyung justru sebaliknya. Patah hatinya terhadap Im Yoona membuat Taehyung jadi _playboy_ kelas kakap. _Eits_ , tapi jangan salah. Meski _playboy_ , tapi Taehyung adalah _playboy_ yang berkelas. Ia hanya akan menggoda para gadis, setelah dapat satu maka ia akan setia. Dipacari paling lama satu bulan kemudian diputuskan. Setelah itu, tentu ia akan cari mangsa baru lainnya. Tapi, bukannya itu sama saja ya?

.

.

.

Meski Jungkook sering kali diam saja dengan ke _playboy_ an Taehyung, terkadang pemuda Jeon itu merasa jengah juga saat Taehyung mulai menggodai gadis-gadis di depannya. Kalau sudah begitu, Jungkook akan sedikit turun tangan. Yah, daripada ia mendadak mual dan muntah di tempat. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

Mereka janji bertemu di taman kampus siang itu. Rencananya Jungkook akan mengajari Taehyung materi kuliah yang tak dipahami pemuda tersebut. Tapi pada waktu yang dijanjikan, Taehyung tak juga muncul. Lama Jungkook menunggu, tapi batang hidung mancung Taehyung tak juga terlihat. Merasa waktunya akan terbuang percuma, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda Kim saja.

Setelah menyusuri koridor kampus beberapa saat, akhirnya sosok Taehyung terlihat. Pemuda yang kini mengecat rambutnya jadi _lilac_ itu ternyata tengah menggoda seorang gadis di dekat tangga menuju ruang auditorium. Benar-benar!

Dengan langkah lebar dan hati setengah dongkol, Jungkook berjalan menghampirinya. Sayup-sayup pemuda Jeon dapat mendengar rayuan gombal yang Taehyung layangkan pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Serius Jihyun-ah. Itu adalah gelang spesial yang aku berikan untuk gadis yang spesial. Bukankah warna gelang itu senada dengan dress yang kau kenakan? Kau terlihat cantik omong-omong."

Gadis bernama Jihyun itu tampak malu-malu ketika dipakaikan gelang berwarna ungu dengan motif lucu oleh Taehyung. Jungkook memutar mata melihatnya, tapi tatapannya kemudian jatuh ke tas selempang Taehyung yang terbuka dan seringai terulas di bibirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kencan sabtu ini di Lotte World?"

"Kim Taehyung~~~" Jungkook memanggil dari arah belakang Taehyung dengan nada _sing a song_ , sambil melambai-lambaikan puluhan gelang di tangannya yang diam-diam ia ambil dari tas Taehyung. "gelang-gelang milikmu terjatuh. Nih, aku kembalikan. Aku baik bukan?"

Jika Taehyung menampakkan ekspresi kesal campur gemas sambil menepuk wajahnya sendiri, gadis bernama Jihyun justru menatap gelang-gelang di tangan Jungkook dan gelang yang ia pakai bergantian. Motifnya sama, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Raut wajah Jihyun berubah kesal setelah menyadari situasinya.

"Brengsek, dasar _playboy_ gadungan!" ujar Jihyun sambil menepak kepala Taehyung cukup keras kemudian pergi berlalu dengan langkah dihentak kesal.

Jungkook ikut meringis melihatnya, tapi ia terkekeh pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara Taehyung mencoba memanggil nama gadis tersebut.

"Jiyoung-ah! Ah, bukan. Jisun! Eh, bukan juga, siapa tadi namanya ya?"

"Jihyun." Jungkook bantu menjawab, tapi Taehyung malah mendengus dan mengambil gelang-gelang itu dari tangan Jungkook sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau merusak semuanya. Aku tadi sudah hampir berhasil mengajaknya kencan, tau!"

Pemuda Jeon memutar bola mata, "kencan... kencan kepalamu!" ia menepak lagi kepala Taehyung di tempat yang sama dengan Jihyun tadi.

"Sakit, Kook!"

"itu agar kau ingat punya janji denganku di taman untuk membahas materi kuliah yang tak kau pahami siang ini. Aku menunggumu sampai mati bosan tapi kau malah enak-enakan menggoda gadis disini."

Taehyung nyengir kotak. "Maaf, Kook. Aku lupa."

"Maaf, Kook. Aku lupa." Jungkook meniru ucapan Taehyung dengan nada mencibir. "di kepalamu itu yang ada hanya menggoda para gadis-gadis saja." Ucapnya kemudian, menggerutu.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung justru tersenyum jahil, " _eeii_ , kau cemburu ya?"

"Aku?" Jungkook pura-pura menampilkan raut kaget yang berlebihan, "jangan bercanda." Dengusnya kemudian. "Serius, Tae. Apa kau tidak lelah loncat kesana kemari merayu gadis-gadis? Mulailah mencari pasangan dengan serius, jangan terus main-main seperti ini." Ucapnya menasehati.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya, "apa kau sudah _ngebet_ sekali ingin ku nikahi sampai bilang begitu?"

"Apa?!" kali ini Jungkook kaget sungguhan.

Pemuda Kim angguk-angguk lagi, "kau sendiri tadi bilang kan, aku harus mulai menjalani hubungan yang serius. Apa kau sudah tidak tahan ingin cepat ku nikahi? Tapi kan kita masih kuliah, Kook."

"Lho, kenapa jadi aku?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mengerjap polos, "karena aku dan gadis-gadis itu hanya main-main, aku hanya ingin serius denganmu."

Manik kelam Jungkook kembali berotasi, "Kau sudah gila rupanya." Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung yang tergelak.

"Oh, ayolah Kook. Aku hanya bercanda." Serunya sambil menyusul langkah Jungkook dan merangkul bahu pemuda itu akrab, yang tentu saja langsung di tepis si empunya.

"Menyingkir sana. Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis bodoh itu."

Taehyung terkekeh dan menjawil pipi Jungkook gemas, " _Aih_ , Jungkookie manis sekali kalau sedang kesal."

Jungkook mengerang protes dan menepis kasar jemari Taehyung, "Kim Taehyung, mau ku bunuh?"

" _Ani_. Aku mau dicium saja." Dan bokongnya sukses di tendang oleh Jungkook.

" _Playboy_ sial." Gerungnya dan Taehyung tergelak. Ia berjalan mendahului Jungkook kemudian, tak menyadari kalau pipi Jungkook sedikit bersemu karenanya.

.

.

.

Sudah bukan lagi rahasia umum kalau Kim Yugyeom, teman satu fakultas Jungkook menyukai pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. Jungkook sendiri bukannya tidak peka atau apapun, ia hanya tak bisa membalas perasaan Yugyeom karena hatinya telah terpaut pada seseorang sejak lama.

Jungkook sudah menyukai orang tersebut sejak SMA. Seorang pemuda yang dekat dengannya hingga sekarang. Pemuda urakan dengan senyum menawan. Pemuda kelebihan energi yang hobi nemebar pesonanya kemana-mana. Pemuda bersurai _lilac_ yang selalu tertidur di kelas sejarah.

Ya, Jeon Jungkook menyukai Kim Taehyung. Sahabatnya.

Terdengar klasik memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Jungkook sudah menyukai Taehyung saat pemuda itu dengan beraninya menolong Jungkook yang terperosok ke lembah, saat mereka tersesat di hutan sewaktu acara hiking yang diadakan sekolah. Jungkook mulai memandang Taehyung dari sudut yang berbeda, ketika lelaki kurus itu menggendongnya di punggung dan berjalan mendaki ke atas lembah karena kaki Jungkook yang terkilir. Dan Jungkook akhirnya jatuh cinta ketika Taehyung dengan begitu perhatian menambat lukanya, berjalan mondar mandir mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun karena Jungkook yang kedinginan. Jungkook itu laki-laki, tapi Taehyung menjaganya tanpa membuat Jungkook merasa lemah.

Dan alasan kenapa Jungkook menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dalam diam adalah karena jelas Taehyung itu _berbeda_ dengannya.

Selama ini Taehyung selalu mendekati wanita. Pemuda itu normal. Dan Jika Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook adalah pemuda _belok_ yang bahkan menyukainya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Taehyung akan menghindar karena merasa risih dan jijik dengannya.

Jungkook tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau Taehyung pergi dari sisinya. Karena itu Jungkook menekan perasaannya, ia akan menjaga Taehyung tetap di sisinya sebagai sahabat, meski sering kali hatinya terluka ketika melihat Taehyung dekat dengan perempuan lain di depannya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mendekati seorang gadis.

Jungkook hanya mendesah pelan melihatnya, tak ingin menjadi pengacau kali ini karena ingat kalau ia punya janji untuk latihan _dance_ dengan Yugyeom dan Jimin.

"Tae." Panggil Jungkook.

Yang di panggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, "ada apa Kook?"

"selesai ngampus kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada latihan dengan Jimin dan Yugyeom sampai jam lima nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk, "oke." Lalu fokusnya kembali pada gadis di sampingnya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus kemudian beranjak dari sana. Ia hanya sedang tak ingin menambah luka baru di hatinya.

.

.

.

Mereka latihan selama tiga jam tanpa terasa. Kini, di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Jungkook dan Yugyeom saja. Jimin sudah pamit beberapa menit lalu karena ada janji dengan senior Yoongi.

Yugyeom menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah berbaring di lantai, kemudian mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

Jungkook menerima botol tersebut kemudian bangkit duduk dan meminumnya, sementara Yugyeom duduk tak jauh sambil menatapnya intens. Yugyeom memperhatikan bagaimana jakun Jungkook naik turun saat menenggak cairan bening tersebut, bagaimana peluh mengalir dari pelipis Jungkook kemudian turun ke leher dan menghilang di balik kaos putih kebesaran Jungkook yang basah karena keringat. Sejujurnya, Yugyeom masih memiliki perasaan pada Jungkook dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan pemuda Jeon tersebut.

Mereka tenggelam dalam hening. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan hawa panas yang tak wajar. Napasnya mulai memburu dan sesuatu di antara pahanya mulai menegang.

 _Sial_. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia melirik Yugyeom dengan mata memicing murka, "Gyeom, apa-apan ini?" desisnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia sadar bahwa Yugyeom memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya tadi.

Yugyeom terkekeh dan menyeringai. Kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Kook-ah. Hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang."

Jungkook melenguh tertahan ketika Yugyeom mencekal pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengukungnya. Gila, bahkan sentuhan sedikit saja sudah nyaris membuatnya mendesah. Yugyeom pasti memasukan obat tersebut dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Kau cantik, Kook. Kau membuatku gila." Bisik Yugyeom dan mengelus sebelah pipinya. Jungkook memejamkan mata erat dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan mendesah, ia takkan mau kalah begitu saja. Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga ia menggerakan lututnya dan menghantam selangkangan Yugyeom hingga pemuda itu meraung dan melepaskannya. Kesempatan itu Jungkook gunakan untuk lari, namun kakinya serasa lemas seperti jelly dan ia berakhir hanya meringkuk di sudut ruang dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Yugyeom menggeram marah, memandang Jungkook di pojok ruang yang menatapnya takut dengan matanya yang sayu. "Kau selalu membuat segalanya menjadi sulit, Kook." Ia kembali menghampiri Jungkook dengan langkah tertatih.

Jungkook panik. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih ponsel di saku celana kargonya, bermaksud menghubungi Taehyung.

" _Hallo, Kook-ah_?"

"T-Tae-" terlambat. Yugyeom sudah lebih dulu merebut ponselnya dan melempar benda itu sembarangan. Tubuhnya kembali di kukung dan kilatan mata Yugyeom penuh dengan amarah.

"Gyeom... ku mohon..." cicit Jungkook pelan.

"Mohon? Mohon apa, Kook? Mohon untuk menyentuhmu dan menghilangkan perasaan menyiksa itu segera? Jangan khawatir, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Bajingan!" sembur Jungkook akhirnya. Ia hanya kecewa. Tidak percaya bahwa Yugyeom akan melakukan hal picik seperti ini padanya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mencengkram pipi Jungkook kuat, "karena kau, Kook. Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini semua." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telingan Jungkook, "kau menyukai Taehyung meskipun ia seorang bajingan, iya kan?"

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. Bagaimana Yugyeom bisa tau?

Terkekeh, Yugyeom kemudian kembali menjauh, "karena itu aku akan menjadi seorang bajingan agar kau juga menyukaiku."

Bibir Jungkook kemudian di pagut, dilumat dengan kasar. Air matanya tanpa terasa mengalir ketika jari jemari Yugyeom mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa dan menjeritkan nama Taehyung berkali-kali, berharap pemuda itu akan mendengar dan berlari kesitu menolongnya. Tapi, apakah mungkin? Taehyung sekarang pasti sudah di rumah, atau mungkin sedang berkencan dengan gadis yang berhasil di rayunya. Tak akan ada yang menolongnya, sebentar lagi ia akan di hancurkan oleh seseorang yang sudah ia anggap teman.

 _Taehyung, maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

Taehyung berlari gusar. Tadi, ia bertemu Jimin di parkiran dan menanyakan keberadaan Jungkook, lalu pemuda Park mengatakan jika Jungkook masih di dalam studio bersama Yugyeom. Saat itu perasaan Taehyung mendadak tak enak, apalagi ketika Jungkook menghubunginya namun langsung memutus sambungan begitu saja. Pasti sesuatu yang tak beres tengah terjadi.

Mata kuliah Taehyung sudah berakhir dua jam lalu dan memang Jungkook sudah memintanya pulang lebih dulu. Tapi, Taehyung tetap diam di kampus dan menunggu. Karena hatinya selalu saja tak tenang setiap kali Jungkook dekat-dekat dengan Yugyeom. Taehyung tau Yugyeom menyukai Jungkook dan ia tak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Hanya saja Taehyung merasakan gelagat aneh dari pemuda jangkung tersebut. Ia yakin Yugyeom merencanakan sesuatu. Dan Taehyung bersumpah akan mengirim Kim Yugyeom ke neraka jika berani melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Jungkooknya.

Taehyung sampai di depan studio dan pintunya terkunci. Dengan kalap ia menendang pintu tersebut beberapa kali hingga menjeblak terbuka. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, menghanguskan seluruh kesabaran Taehyung yang tersisa.

Di dalam sana, Yugyeom tengah mengukung dan menciumi Jungkook yang terisak dalam keadaan yang sungguh kacau. Sekai lihat saja Taehyung tau, bahwa Jungkook tak menginginkannya dan Kim Taehyung membumbung dalam angkara.

Secepat kilat ia berlari, menyentak belakang kaus Yugyeom kuat dan membuat pemuda itu terjungkal. Setelahnya ia menauingi tubuh Yugyeom dan menghajarnya membabi buta.

"KEPARAT! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini padanya! Kau bosan hidup, HAH?! Ingin ku kirim kau ke dasar neraka?!" pukulan demi pukulan Taehyung layangkan. Yugyeom yang terkejut tentu saja tak dapat menghindar.

Pukulannya lalu berhenti, namun kini tangannya bergerak mencengkram leher Yugyeom dengan kuat, mencekiknya. Hazel kembar Taehyung menggenang dan menggelap karena amarah. Gerit gerahamnya membuktikan betapa ia sangat murka. " **Kau takkan pernah ku ampuni, Gyeom. Takkan pernah. Enyahlah ke dasar neraka dan membusuklah disana!** "

"TAE..."

Taehyung tersentak dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook yang tergeletak dengan tubuh gemetar, menatapnya memohon sambil menggeleng lemah. Seketika itu juga amarahnya surut dan sorotnya melunak. Di tatapnya lagi Yugyeom kemudian menyentak tangannya lepas. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya terbatuk-batuk parah. Taehyung bangkit, menendang kuat tubuh Yugyeom sekali lagi sebelum menghampiri Jungkook dan memapah pemuda itu berdiri.

Taehyung menatap sekilas ke arah Yugyeom yang terduduk sambil menormalkan napasnya lagi, "jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu di hadapanku dan Jungkook lagi atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Kim Yugyeom. Ingat itu baik-baik." Dan ia membawa pergi Jungkook keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Yugyeom seorang diri.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyentak dirinya dari papahan Taehyung lalu terhempas di kasur. Tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat kemudian meringkuk seperti trenggiling. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi parasnya yang merah padam. Tatapan matanya yang sayu menatap Taehyung yang berdiri terpaku di sisi ranjang.

"P-Pergi..." ia mencoba bicara dengan benar tanpa harus mendesah. Sejujurnya Jungkook sedang mengumpulkan sisa kewarasannya yang tersisa agar sanggup mengusir Taehyung dari dalam kamar. Karena jika pemuda itu lebih lama lagi berada satu ruangan dengannya, Jungkook tidak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Ia masih ingin menempatkan Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya. Tak ingin ikatan mereka hancur hanya karena nafsu sesaat yang kini tengah menggerogoti raganya.

Di lain sisi Taehyung berdecak. "Apa kau gila?! Kau pikir aku setega itu membiarkan kau tersiksa seperti ini semalaman?!" pemuda itu kemudian maju dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh ikat pinggang yang Jungkook kenakan, "biarkan aku membantumu, Jungkook."

Si Jeon menggeleng bagai orang kesetanan. Apa Taehyung sadar dengan yang barusan ia katakan?

Sekuat tenaga Jungkook berusaha menggeser tubuhnya, namun Taehyung lebih dulu meraih bahunya dan membuat tubuh pemuda Jeon berbaring terlentang. "Ayolah, Kook. Buang sedikit egomu itu. Ini keadaan mendesak." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taehyung segera membuka ikat pinggang Jungkook, disusul kait dan resleting celana jeansnya kemudian mengenyahkan benda tersebut beserta trunk hitam ketat dari tempatnya.

Jungkook semakin menggigil, merasakan dinginnya Air Conditioner menerpa bagian privasinya yang berdiri tegak di hadapan Taehyung. Ia malu luar biasa. Meskipun mereka sudah sering melihat anggota tubuh masing-masing bahkan yang terprivat sekalipun, tapi tetap saja kali ini situasinya berbeda.

Taehyung menatap tanpa berkedip kejantanan Jungkook yang mengacung di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah dan membasahi bilah bibirnya yang terasa kering seketika. "Kau ingin dengan tangan, atau dengan mulut?"

Jungkook sontak saja melayangkan tatapan tajam dari matanya yang sayu di balik lengan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Karena _seriously_ , haruskah Taehyung menanyakan itu di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Sedang pemuda yang di tatap tajam berkata tergagap setelahnya, "O-oh oke. Sepertinya aku salah pertanyaan."

Dan ketika Taehyung merendahkan kepalanya untuk meraup milik Jungkook ke dalam mulut, yang bisa Jungkook lakukan adalah mengerang sambil menutup mata dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sensasi basah dan hangat dari mulut Taehyung menghempaskan seluruh akal sehatnya yang tersisa.

Jungkook sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke bawah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang menjadi alas tidurnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan, berusaha agar tidak meremas dan menjambak kepala bersurai _lilac_ Taehyung yang kini tengah bergerak naik turun secara konstan di antara kedua pahanya.

"A-aahh..." Jungkook mendesah terputus ketika Taehyung memberikan hisapan kuat disana. Sesekali Pemuda Kim itu menggeram rendah. Menimbulkan getaran yang menjalarkan kenikmatan yang semakin menggila. Pinggul Jungkook bergerak secara naluriah untuk mencari friksi lebih, namun kedua telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar mencengram pinggulnya agar tetap diam di tempat.

Jungkook mengerang protes dan melirik ke bawah, saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu dan wajah Jungkook terasa terbakar. Taehyung tengah mengulum miliknya sementara kedua manik hazel pemuda itu menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Kedua belah pipi Taehyung mencekung dalam usahanya menghisap milik Jungkook dan saat itulah Jungkook kalah. Ia menjambak surai Taehyung sambil mendesah dan mendeguk lirih putus asa. Nalarnya porak poranda dan hanya ada nama Taehyung dalam benaknya.

"Tae... a-aku... haa-ahh..." Jungkook merengek putus asa. Kenikmatan yang mendera bagian bawahnya sungguh menyiksa. Jungkook ingin pelepasan. Dan Taehyung mengerti itu. Maka satu kali lagi hisapan kuat Taehyung berikan dan Jeon Jungkook melihat surga.

Nafas Jungkook masih memburu massai ketika perlahan Taehyung merayap ke atas tubuhnya.

"Hei..." bisik Taehyung sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Jungkook yang bersemu, sehingga pemuda yang saat itu tengah terpejam, membuka matanya. "keberatan jika sekarang aku yang meminta bantuan?"

Awalnya Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Maksu-akh! Tae-Nghh..." ia terlonjak kaget ketika Taehyung kembali meremas dan memompa miliknya pelan, membuat Jungkook kembali tegang karena ia masih sangat sensitif pasca organsme pertamanya.

"Taehyunghh... _stop it_." Jungkook mencengkram erat kedua bahu Taehyung ketika pemuda itu merundukkan wajah dan mulai menciumi leher dan cuping telinganya. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih memijat pelan di bawah sana, membuat Jungkook semakin menggelinjang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kook. Ingin kau _remuk_ dan _menangis_ di bawahku."

Tubuh Jungkook semakin bergetar hebat mendengar bisikan kotor Taehyung yang begitu serak dan dalam. Penuh hasrat dan nafsu. Pupilnya yang menggenang menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu rupawan di atasnya. Bibir yang bengkak pasca _blowjob_ luar biasa dengan setitik sperma milik Jungkook yang tertinggal di sudutnya. Mata hazel kelamnya yang berkabut nafsu. Wajah tampannya yang dibasahi peluh. Sungguh, dimata Jungkook, Kim Taehyung saat ini adalah perwujudan dari dewa seks yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Tae-"

Bibirnya di kecup pelan. Seiring dengan gerakan tangan Taehyung yang terhenti di bawah sana. "Kau ingin berhenti?"

Jungkook tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Benarkah ia ingin Taehyung berhenti? Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkook selalu memimpikan ini. Mendapati seorang Kim Taehyung berada di atasnya. Membisikan kata-kata manis sambil mengagahinya. Panas dan riuh dan menggairahkan. Kini, impian-impian itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyata, benarkah Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung menghentikannya?

Jemarinya yang bergetar merambat naik mengelus wajah Taehyung yang masih bergeming menatapnya. Sudah sekian lama Jungkook memendam rasa. Mengabaikan denyut di hatinya demi satu kata yang disebut persahabatan. Jungkook tak pernah berusaha melangkahi batas karena takut Taehyung akan muak dan meninggalkannya. Namun kini, Taehyung sendirilah yang mengulurkan tangan. Mengajaknya untuk tersesat dan tenggelam dalam hasrat yang menggebu dan Jungkook hanya ingin persetan.

"Tae..." suara Jungkook serak karena perasaan yang membuncah. Ia mengadu kening mereka kemudian memejamkan mata. " _Fuck me._.." lirihnya, " _Take me to heaven tonight_."

Dan jawaban Taehyung adalah geraman dan ciuman panas yang kacau dan belepotan. Ciuman itu kemudian berpindah ke dagu dan rahang Jungkook. Taehyung menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga pemuda Jeon yang memerah, lalu kepalanya turun dan terbenam di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Kembali menjilat dan menghisap, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ummhh... Taehh..." Jungkook kian mendesah ketika jemari Taehyung mulai meraba sekujur tubuhnya. Terkadang memberi sedikit tekanan dan remasan di daerah tertentu, membuat Jungkook semakin terengah. Entah karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang ia telan tertakar dalam dosis besar atau memang Kim Taehyung yang begitu lihai menemukan setiap titik sensitifnya.

Pemuda Kim menjauh dan beranjak hanya untuk menanggalkan dengan terburu kaos putih oblongnya yang telah basah oleh keringat beserta riped jeansnya yang ia depak menjauh ke sudut ruang. Meraih dompet dan mengambil sebungkus kondom kemudian kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Jungkook dengan tatapan predatornya yang buas. Merobek bringas bungkus kondom menggunakan gigi taringnya tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Kau punya pelumas?" Tanya Taehyung ketika telah selesai memasang pengaman pada miliknya. Duduk di antara kedua paha Jungkook yang terbuka lebar. Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat pemuda Kim berdecak pelan. "well, aku juga tidak bawa."

Jungkook meneguk ludah ketika melihat Taehyung mengulum ketiga jarinya.

"Kau tau, Kook-ah? Aku sudah lama penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana ekpresi wajahmu ketika tengah menahan nikmat seperti sekarang." Pemuda itu kemudian merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Jungkook. "Kau terlihat begitu indah, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya. Bukan karena pujian Taehyung kepadanya barusan, melainkan karena kalimat Taehyung sebelumnya.

Apakah itu berarti Taehyung juga pernah memiliki fantasi liar terhadapnya?

Tapi pertanyaan itu sekejap buyar dari benak Jungkook ketika jari Taehyung menyeruak masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Akh! Tae- pelan-!" Jungkook merintih dan menarik napas tajam ketika Taehyung menambah digit jari dan mulai menggerakkannya. Tapi pemuda Kim seolah tuli, malah semakin menggerakan ketiga jarinya dan mengeruk lebih dalam.

"Tae-"

"sstt, sebentar." Taehyung terlihat begitu fokus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam sana. Jari jemari Taehyung itu ramping dan panjang, hanya butuh beberapa kali tumbukan dan ia sudah berhasil mengenai titik terdalam Jungkook dengan tepat.

"Akh!"

Gotcha!

Taehyung menyeringai dan menumbuk titik itu lagi secara berulang. Kali ini lebih kuat sehingga Jungkook beberapa kali memekik tertahan.

Selang beberapa saat, Taehyung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Memposisikan miliknya di depan anal Jungkook sementara wajahnya merunduk untuk kembali mengecup bibir plum pemuda Jeon yang telah membengkak. "Apakah setelah ini kau akan menganggapku seorang bajingan, sama seperti Yugyeom?" bisiknya sambil mencoba memasukkan miliknya.

Jungkook merintih, menarik anak rambut di pelipis Taehyung yang berkeringat. "Kau itu sejak dulu memang sudah bajinga-AARGH!" umpatannya berubah menjadi lolongan kesakitan, saat Taehyung tanpa aba-aba melesakkan miliknya dalam satu kali hentakkan.

"Sakit keparat!" Jungkook memaki, "sakit sekali, bajingan! Haa-ahh... brengsekkhh..." ia bahkan menjambak dan mencakar bahu tegap Taehyung sambil meronta dan terisak, tak peduli dengan image nya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Milik Taehyung itu berukuran di atas rata-rata. Jungkook takkan heran jika bagian bawahnya kini telah robek dan berdarah.

Persetan dengan pemuda yang saat ini tengah menggeram nikmat di atasnya itu adalah sosok sahabat yang Jungkook cinta.

Jeon Jungkook akan membunuh Kim Taehyung detik ini juga.

Sementara Taehyung menggeram rendah. Miliknya serasa diremat kuat seakan Jungkook tengah mencoba meremukkannya. "rileks, Kook. Astaga kau sempit sekaliihh." Ia menggeritkan gerahamnya. Mengaum rendah bagai binatang. "Berhenti mencoba meremukkan milikku. Kau seperti anak perawan yang baru pertama kali dibobol saja."

"Memang, _You Morron_!" Jungkook balas menyalak marah. Ia mendelik ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Pemuda Kim tercengang. Sejenak ia lupa akan kenikmatan yang mendera miliknya di bawah sana. "Kau serius, Kook?"

"Apa wajah kesakitanku ini terlihat bercanda, hah?!" sembur Jungkook murka. Ia masih sesekali terisak dan mendesis. Bagian bawahnya terasa perih sekali.

Mengerjap pelan, Taehyung mengumpat kemudian, "Brengsek, kenapa tidak bilang?!" ia tiba-tiba saja merasa marah. Bukan marah pada Jungkook tapi marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengasari Jungkook tanpa tau bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama pemuda itu.

 _Damn_ , Jeon Jungkook ternyata masih perjaka!

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, melirik malu-malu dari balik bulu mata lentiknya yang basah karena air mata. Kedua pipinya bersemu. Terlihat cantik sekali di mata Taehyung. "Ku-kupikir kau tau..." cicit si Jeon pelan, menunduk. "aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Kau tidak pernah melihatku berkencan dengan siapapun, kan?"

Pernyataan itu seolah menampar Taehyung. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak menyadarinya?

Pemuda Kim mendengus dan menggerung rendah, memejamkan matanya sambil menyatukan kening mereka. Mencoba menekan nafsunya agar tak segera bergerak dan menghujam Jungkook membabi buta. Sesaat kemudian manik hazelnya kembali terbuka, kali ini sorotnya melunak meski luapan hasrat masih membumbung tinggi disana.

"Sakit?" Taehyung bertanya lirih. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." bisiknya kemudian, selembut beledu. Ia mengecup bergantian kelopak mata Jungkook yang sembab, beralih ke pipi, hidung, bibir dan dagu. Lalu kecupan itu berlabuh di kening Jungkook, Taehyung menciumnya lama disana. "maafkan aku..."

Jungkook jadi ingin menangis lagi rasanya. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya, melainkan karena pelakuan lembut Taehyung yang membuatnya kepayang.

Tuhan, bolehkah jika Jungkook berharap agar waktu terhenti, sehingga ia bisa merasakan moment seperti ini dengan Taehyung selamanya?

Jeon Jungkook kembali terisak, meraih rahang Taehyung kemudian mendongak. Mengecup bilah bibir yang terus saja merapalkan kata maaf itu lalu berucap diringi deguk lirih yang mengenaskan. "Bergeraklah, Tae. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Taehyung bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, bergeraklah..."

Dan Taehyung menurutinya. Menarik miliknya hingga nyaris keluar, kemudian kembali melesakkannya dengan tepat dan dalam, membuat pemuda Jeon di bawahnya melenguh karena milik Taehyung terasa begitu memenuhi dirinya.

Pemuda Kim bergerak konstan. Menumbuk titik terdalam Jungkook secara berulang dengan gerakannya yang cepat dan tajam.

"Akh! Taehyunghh... aahh!" dan tak ada lagi yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain mendesah begitu payah selagi tubuhnya terus saja dihentak dan dihujam oleh Taehyung yang bergerak semakin cepat. Rasa sakit yang semula menderanya lenyap entah kemana, digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang menghujam tubuhnya tiada tara.

"Kau cantik, Kook. Cantik sekali." Bisik Taehyung sambil terus menghujam kuat dan jawaban Jungkook adalah erangan panjang dan jambakan frustasi di surainya.

Mereka bergerak seirama. Suara decit tempat tidur menambah riuh dan panasnya pergumulan mereka. Ketika Jungkook menjepit milik Taehyung semakin kuat dan hentakkan Taehyung kian menggila, saat itulah mereka berdua akhirnya mencapai nirwana.

.

.

.

Suasana terasa sedikit canggung usai kegiatan panas mereka yang nyaris hingga pagi buta. Taehyung berbaring menyamping, menatap punggung Jungkook yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Kook, kurasa kita perlu bicara." Ujarnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Jungkook tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur, Jeon. Kita perlu bicara."

"Besok saja, Tae. Aku lelah." Gerung Jungkook dibalik selimutnya. Sejujurnya pemuda Jeon itu hanya ingin menghindar. Ia belum siap membicarakan hal ini dengan Taehyung. Jungkook takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia takut bahwa hubungan mereka tak akan sama lagi.

Tapi Taehyung seolah tidak puas. Ia bangkit dan duduk bersila menghadap Jungkook. Tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya tertutupi selembar selimut, pun sama dengan yang Jungkook kenakan. "Dengar, Jeon. Setelah apa yang kita lalui malam ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memandangmu dari cara yang sama lagi." Taehyung berujar frustasi.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Tak berniat untuk merespon atau melontarkan kalimat apapun.

"Maaf, Kook. Setelah ini aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi."

Perkataan Taehyung yang lirih tersebut menyentak kedua mata Jungkook terbuka. Ia menoleh dan menatap tak percaya pemuda yang tengah duduk menghadapnya, "Apa kau bilang?" desisnya pelan.

Sejak dulu, Jungkook tau kalau Taehyung adalah pemuda brengsek. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika Taehyung akan bersikap sebegini brengseknya padanya. Setelah puas menidurinya, pemuda itu berkata tak bisa lagi menjadi sahabatnya dan mencampakkannya begitu saja? Berani-beraninya!

"Bajingan!" umpatnya pelan. Air mata telah kembali menganak sungai di pipinya. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali saat membayangkan bahwa Taehyung akan mencampakkannya begitu saja. "aku tau kau itu brengsek, Tae. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau sebrengsek ini, keparat!"

"Sssttt, Hei Jungkook-ah... tenang..." Taehyung mencoba meraih tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya, tak peduli dengan rontaan dan makian yang Jungkook layangkan kepadanya. "Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Hei-" ia kemudian bangkit untuk mengukung kembali Jungkook di bawahnya.

Sementara Jungkook tak peduli, pemuda itu terus saja meronta dan memaki sambil sesekali memukul dan menendang tubuh Taehyung yang mengukungnya. "brengsek, enyah saja dari hadapanku. Kau bedebah sial! Aku membencimu. Sialan, aku membenci-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook!" seruan Taehyung tepat di depan wajahnya itu menghentikan segala aksi berontak Jungkook. Pupilnya yang menggenang mengerjap pelan, menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

"Kau... apa?"

Taehyung menghela keras, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga menindih Jungkook dan menyatukan kening mereka. Tubuh mereka yang tak terlapisi apapun hanya terhalang sehelai selimut tipis. "Aku mencintamu... astaga, makanya dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara."

"Bohong..." Jungkook berujar, "sejak kapan?"

Taehyung balas menatap manik kelam Jungkook yang bening bak mutiara. "Lima tahun lalu, saat kita SMA. Kau ingat saat kita berdua tersesat di hutan dan kau terluka? Saat melihatmu terlelap begitu damai dalam pelukanku, aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kook-ah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya, "Lima tahun lalu? Saat kejadian itu?"

Pemuda Kim mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, "Ya. Selama ini aku menyimpan rapat perasaanku. Aku takut kau akan muak dan meninggalkanku jika tau. Aku bersembunyi di balik kedok persahabatan kita karena takut kehilanganmu. Tapi semalam, saat melihatmu begitu bercelah, aku tidak tahan, Kook-ah. Aku tidak tahan untuk tak menjamahmu dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi liarku tentangmu selama ini jadi nyata. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Kook-ah."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Pikirnya, Jungkook akan marah kemudian kembali meneriaki dan memukulnya, tapi ternyata Taehyung salah. Karena yang ia dengar adalah kekehan Jungkook setelahnya.

Pemuda Kim lantas membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Jungkook yang masih berhias air mata namun pemuda itu masih saja terkekeh menatapnya.

Apakah efek dari obat perangsang membuat seseorang menjadi gila?

"Kau bodoh. Kim Taehyung bodoh." Jungkook kembali mengumpatinya, tapi pemuda itu masih saja tertawa, membuat Taehyung mengernyit heran. "Kau tau apa yang lucu, Tae?" ia bertanya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, idiot. Aku jatuh cinta padamu lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau menyelamatkanku yang terperosok jatuh ke lembah saat kita tersesat di tengah hutan, kemudian menggendongku naik ke permukaan. Sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa lagi memandangmu dengan cara yang sama. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Tae, di hari yang sama ketika kau mulai mencintaiku."

Kalimat panjang Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertegun, tapi sedetik kemudian ia ikut terkekeh saat menyadari kebodohan mereka selama ini. "Kita berdua bodoh." Akuinya, "kita bodoh karena telah menghabiskan waktu lima tahun lamanya memendam perasaan masing-masing, padahal rasa itu telah bersambut bahkan pada hari yang sama ketika kita pertama kali merasakannya."

Mereka kemudian tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang menghabiskan waktu lima tahun dengan sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook." Bisik Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, membalas pelukan Taehyung tak kalah erat, "aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, Tae. Sangat." Tapi kemudian ia melenguh ketika bagian bawah mereka bergesekan. Jungkook bisa merasakan kalau milik Taehyung mulai tegak lagi di bawah sana.

"T-Tae?" panggil Jungkook takut-takut.

Sementara pemuda Kim menyeringai sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke bawah rahang dan belakang telinga Jungkook, mengendusnya. "Kau membangunkan _little_ Tae lagi, Kook-ah." Bisiknya serak kemudian menjilat sensual telinga Jeon muda.

Jungkook terkekeh garing, "Uhmm... besok pagi kita ada kuis dan... k-ku pikir sudah cukup untuk-nghh..."

Seringai Taehyung semakin melebar, " _Yeah?_ Kau bilang apa, sayang?" ia terkekeh ketika melihat Jungkook melotot garang ke arahnya. Menggemaskan.

"Taehyung, hentikan."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku melanjutkan?"

Jungkook mendelik horor ketika Taehyung menarik lepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Jangan macam-macam Tae!"

Pemuda Kim mengangguk-angguk, "Jangan khawatir, tentu aku akan membuatmu terus mengerang keenakan sampai pagi."

"idiot!" hardik Jungkook.

"Wah, dengan senang hati aku akan mengenjotmu terus-terusan, hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu ke depan."

Bola mata Jungkook semakin melebar. Ia berontak layaknya orang kesetanan saat Taehyung mulai mengukungnya dan menciumi leher serta daun telinganya, sementara pergelangan tangannya di cengkram kuat di atas kepala oleh Taehyung menggunakan sebelah tangan. Jungkook sudah lemas setelah di garap selama hampir tiga jam, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada Taehyung yang memiliki tenaga bak kuda gila.

"Taehyung bangsat! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku sekarang juga."

"Hmmm... iya aku tau kalau aku ini hebat di ranjang. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Kook-ah. Desahanmu semalam sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sinting. Apa kau tuli, hah?! Menyingkir sekarang juga atau aku akan-akh! mesum! Singkirkan tanganmu dari san-aahnn..."

Taehyung terkekeh menanggapinya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _Honey_." Ia kemudian bergerak mundur dan memposisikan dirinya di antara sela paha Jungkook, menjilat bibirnya sekilas kemudian berujar,

"Selamat makan..."

Dan lengungan panjang Jungkook kemudian adalah jawabannya...

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A/N :

Hominahominahominahomina /siramkepalapakeaires/plak/

Ff rate M pertama dengan NC scene... maaf ya kalo ga hot, nanti saya kasih bonus hotpack sama koyo deh biar lebih berasa hotnya /plak/

Oh, salah satu adegan saya comot dari satu scene di film india... kalau ada yg suka nonton pasti tau itu film apa wkwkwk

Anyway...

Happy birthday Jungkookie /telat/plak... nih nuna kasih adegan naena bareng Tetet hyung tercintah sebagai hadiah. Semoga Kuki suka /plak/

Special thanks buat **Aii-nim** yang selalu suport nd jadi temen setia ngerumpi di PM.. ini salah satu hasil rumpian kita waktu itu Aii... kekeke... dan juga buat para Readers yg selama ini sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak reviewnya yg berharga di setiap ff saya... maaf ga bisa sebut satu2 tapi kalian semua luar biasa... terimakasih banyaaaak... /bow/

Oh iya, jangan lupa kunjungi akun collab **Winter Sunshines** milik saya dan **Aii-nim** yah... kami baru aja mulai project untuk menulis ff kolaborasi kami disana... /wink/

See ya...


End file.
